prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Gabriel Holbrook
Gabriel Holbrook es un personaje recurrente de la serie Pretty Little Liars, apareció por primera vez en 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e. Es un detective de la Policía Estatal de Pensilvania asignado al asesinato de Darren Wilden. Es interpretado por Sean Faris. Biografía Gabriel Holbrook se ha asociado con Linda Tanner para investigar los asesinatos que rodean a las mentirosas y la ciudad de Rosewood; En particular, el reciente asesinato de Darren Wilden y el presunto secuestro de Alison DiLaurentis. Hanna Marin lo besó en She's Come Undone, y besó a Alison DiLaurentis en How the 'A' Stole Christmas. Además, Holbrook fue suspendido de la policía por besarla. Serie |-|Temporada 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Gabriel Holbrook se presenta a las mentirosas fuera del funeral de Wilden. Él es un policía del estado que está investigando los asesinatos del detective Wilden y del Oficial Reynolds. Leyó mucho sobre ellos en los archivos y acepta que Wilden parecía molestar a las chicas. Él pregunta por qué iban a venir a su funeral y Emily responde que estaban apoyando a su departamento de policía local. Menciona que probablemente tendrán que venir para ser interrogados aunque ya fueron interrogadas después de la muerte de Garrett. Cat's Cradle El detective Holbrook atrapa a Hanna en una sala de conferencias en la estación de policía a punto de tomar una foto de la junta sospechosa por el asesinato de Wilden. Cuando está presionada, dice que estaba buscando a la madre de Emily. Ella pregunta por qué está en el tablero y él explica que es parte del proceso de atrapar al asesino. Incluyen a todos los que conocían a Wilden e incluso a algunos que no sabían que conocían a Wilden y luego los eliminaban uno por uno. Dice que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, pero señala a menos que sea la última persona que queda en la lista. La detective Holbrook ve a Melissa Hastings al otro lado del recinto y se excusa para saludarla. Más adelante en el episodio Melissa le dice a Spencer que Det. Holbrook sólo quería hablar de Wilden, pero no estaba segura de si era útil ya que no lo conocía desde la secundaria. Face Time Gabriel y su socia, Linda, están observando a las chicas desde un automóvil. Linda se pregunta qué hay en las cuatro chicas que atraen a tantos cadáveres. Más tarde, están inspeccionando la caja de seguridad de Darren. Los detectives comienzan a interrogar a Ashley Marin. Gabriel y el resto de los detectives toman la caja entera para la evidencia. Más tarde aparecen en casa de Hanna para preguntar a Ashley, pero Hanna les dice que Ashley no está en casa. Bite Your Tongue Cuando Hanna está hojeando libros, Gabriel se acerca a ella. Él explica que su trabajo no es fácil y se disculpa por ir tras su madre. Le sugiere un libro a Hanna. Más tarde en The Brew, Gabriel comenta sobre su capacidad de lectura rápida. Hanna le dice que siempre lee el final primero. Él le dice que ella debe leer el primer medio porque eso tiene el giro más grande. Ella le pregunta cuál es el giro y él le da una pista. Hot for Teacher Hanna le ayuda a cargar cajas de pruebas en su coche relacionadas con CeCe. Él le dice que cada detalle en un caso es importante no importa cuán pequeño es. She's Come Undone Hanna visita a Gabriel para hablar de la aparición de papá de Travis en el asesinato de Darren. Hanna le anima a dejar el caso. Gabriel le dice que no debe discutir este caso con ella y se va. Gabriel se puso de pie por el padre de Travis en la corte y dio una declaración, salvándolo. Él choca con Hanna más tarde en The Brew y ella lo agradece. Ella lo abraza y luego lo besa. Hanna se disculpa y corre rápidamente en vergüenza. Cover For Me Gabriel recibió una carta anónima alegando que Alison DiLaurentis está viva. Le pregunta a Hanna sobre la carta, y ella niega escribirla. Más tarde, él y Linda le pregunta una vez más sobre la carta después de obtener una nueva posible ventaja en el caso de Alison. Hanna ve a Gabriel y Linda hablando con Jessica DiLaurentis. Unbridled Gabriel visita la casa de DiLaurentis para informar a la Sra. DiLaurentis de que tiene una orden judicial para que el cuerpo de Alison sea reexaminado. Jessica le dice que deje a su hija descansar en paz, pero él le dice que no necesita su permiso. A is for Answers "A" informa a la policía sobre el paradero de CeCe Drake. La arrestan y él la pregunta sobre el asesinato de Darren, pero no obtiene una respuesta directa. Eventualmente, ella le dice que ella sabe quién mató a la chica en la tumba de Alison y la persona que todavía está tratando de conseguirla ahora. CeCe también dice que puede probar que Alison está viva. Gabriel ha buscado la casa de Hastings. Le dice a Veronica Hastings que su hija puede saber el paradero de una persona desaparecida y le muestra una foto de las cuatro chicas hablando con Alison. Melissa regresa e interrumpe su conversación. Gabriel lleva a Veronica a la estación y la pregunta acerca de las actividades recientes de Spencer. Ella le dice que no le gusta ser interrogado y quiere ponerse en contacto con su esposo. Gabriel se va y es informado por otro oficial que tendrán el paradero de las niñas dentro de la hora. Luego entrevista a Melissa y Peter Hastings. Gabriel le pregunta a Pedro sobre la contratación de un investigador privado el verano que Alison desapareció. Luego se entera de que las chicas están en Filadelfia. |-|Temporada 5= EscApe From New York thumb|left Gabriel visita la casa de Hastings para decirle a Verónica, Peter y Melissa que CeCe Drake escapó de la custodia policial, y que porque Cece sabe que Alison está viva, Spencer puede estar en peligro. De vuelta en el Departamento de Policía de Rosewood, Gabriel está revisando el archivo de la desaparecida de Alison cuando recibe una llamada telefónica de Nueva York. El detective de NYPD le cuenta sobre un tiroteo que ocurrió en Nueva York e involucró a un residente de Rosewood, Ezra Fitz. Holbrook se mete en la investigación de Ezra, y descubre que "Fitz es un Fitzgerald" y la familia es propietaria del Teatro Fitzgerald en Nueva York. En un capricho, Gabriel llama Fitzgerald Theatre, y se sorprende cuando Alison responde. Whirly Girlie thumb|left En Rosewood Police Department, Holbrook nota que las The Liars caminan y van a darles la bienvenida, y Alison, su hogar. Cuando Alison va a explicar quién es ella, Holbrook la interrumpe: "Sé quién eres, me alegro de que estés con tus amigos. Él entiende que este es un caso sensible, y cuando él le dice que le gustaría saberlo todo, a partir de la noche en que desapareció, Alison le dice que no desapareció, fue secuestrada. En una sala de conferencias, Alison le dice a Gabriel acerca de su secuestro, pero encuentra algunos agujeros en su historia, pero antes de que pueda hacer más preguntas, el Sr. DiLaurentis llega, cortando su entrevista. Taking This One to the Grave thumb|left De pie en la sala de observación, el Detective Holbrook observa mientras Alison se somete a una prueba de polígrafo en una sala de interrogatorios. Alguien menciona a Holbrook que tal vez deberían esperar a Tanner, y después de volverse para mirar el traje hablando, Holbrook se concentra en el espejo unidireccional. Holbrook sigue observando a Alison cuando se le pregunta quién más estaba en el granero esa noche. Después de que Alison nombre a Aria, Hanna y Emily como estando en el granero, el entrevistador pregunta si cuando Alison salió del establo, todos estaban durmiendo. Alison responde que sí, antes de preguntarle dónde vio por última vez a Spencer Hastings. Al entrar en el salón de DiLaurentis, Holbrook le pregunta a Alison si juega, y cuando Alison le pregunta, Holbrook le dice que se está refiriendo al piano. Alison dice que le encantó como un niño, pero perdió el interés, y ella no puede recordar por qué. Holbrook le dice a Alison que no debería estar aquí sin el teniente Tanner, pero sólo quería decirle en persona. Al sentarse en el sofá, Alison le pregunta qué es. Al subir a Radley, Holbrook sale de su coche y camina hacia la entrada trasera. Holbrook se detiene frente a Aria que está limpiando un derrame de pintura roja. Mientras Aria se levanta, Holbrook comenta que no sabía que trabajaba en Radley. Ella le dice que no es un trabajo, ella es voluntaria. Holbrook le dice a Aria que es admirable y Aria le dice que es mejor que vuelva a los pacientes. Mientras Aria se aleja, Holbrook la detiene, diciendo que es curioso y se pregunta cuándo empezó todo. Volviéndose hacia él, Aria lo imagina diciendo, las mentiras, los encubrimientos, los asesinatos. Holbrook se pregunta cuándo comenzó el programa de voluntariado de Aria, y Aria le contó hace unas semanas. Holbrook pregunta si Aria tiene un interés en la profesión de salud mental, y ella le dice que le encanta el arte y le encanta ayudar a la gente. Holbrook continúa preguntando si se ofreció antes o después de que la policía identificara el cuerpo de Bethany. Aria le dice a Holbrook que ya no suena curioso y pregunta si debería llamar a sus padres. Holbrook le dice que no, todavía no. Volviéndose a marcharse, Holbrook comienza a dar un paso antes de detenerse y preguntarle a Aria si su trabajo voluntario fue la idea de Spencer. Después de que Aria le diga que no, Holbrook se va. How the 'A' Stole Christmas Sin saberlo en el momento, Holbrook, vestido como Santa Claus, entra en una habitación que ha sido cubierto con tela en la bola de hielo. Aria, que seguía a Alison, espia a Holbrook y Alison compartiendo un beso. Agarrando a Aria por el hombro, Holbrook le dice que ella está en su lista traviesa. Holbrook dice que se sorprende al ver a Aria en el Ice Ball, y Aria dice que ella se sorprende al verlo también. Holbrook le dice que es una bola de caridad y que está devolviendo a su comunidad. Aria dice que no se dio cuenta de que Rosewood era su comunidad, y Holbrook le dice que la ciudad tiene mucho que ofrecer, y que está empezando a crecer en él, antes de que Aria diga que ha hablado como un tipo que tal vez conoció a una chica que él gustos. Holbrook pregunta qué ha traído a Aria esta noche, y encogiéndose de hombros, Aria le dice que es lo mismo que él, se siente bien devolver. Holbrook dice que no la cree y Aria dice que probablemente su novio la está buscando. Cuando Aria se da la vuelta, Holbrook comenta que ella lleva un vestido bonito y que Ezra tiene buen gusto antes de que Holbrook se vire y se aleje. Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me Al levantarse fuera del Departamento de Policía de Rosewood, Holbrook sale de su auto, y después de intercambiar algunas palabras con Veronica Hastings, entra en el recinto. Desde detrás de las puertas cerradas, la voz elevada de Holbrook lleva hacia el bullpen. Sus superiores tratan de culparlo por la investigación malograda. Holbrook sale y lanza sus pertenencias en una caja de cartón. Mientras se va, ve a Hanna y Caleb, pero pasa por delante de ellos. Sentado en su coche fuera de la casa Vanderwaal, Holbrook colas Hanna cuando se va. Después de haber tirado de Hanna, Holbrook agarra la muñeca de Hanna mientras mira en la ventana de su conductor. Hanna se pregunta por qué Holbrook sigue conduciendo su crucero desde que fue suspendido. Dice que no se ha dado la vuelta y le pregunta si va a denunciarlo. Hanna le dice que la deje ir, pero Holbrook le pregunta cómo una chica como Alison se convierte en una chica como Alison. Hanna responde que ha tenido años de práctica. Holbrook dice que Alison arruinó su carrera, pero Hanna dice que no tuvo que hacer su trabajo sucio como limpiar el espacio de almacenamiento e intentar matar a Spencer, Aria y Caleb. Holbrook lo niega. Pasó las últimas semanas encerrado en un hotel con algunos chicos de Asuntos Internos y Tanner lo sabe todo. Alison lo interrumpió y se pregunta si Alison le dijo a Hanna que lo besara. Holbrook trata de besarla de nuevo y Hanna le pega con un hierro de neumático. Hanna dice que es el adulto y Alison es sólo un niño. Ella le dice que tiene suerte de que Alison lo interrumpa y luego se mete en su coche y se aleja. Apariciones (14/160) Relaciones |-|Hanna= thumb|150px *'Inicio:' She's Come Undone *'Razón:' Hanna agradece a Holbrook por defender al padre de Travis en la corte, besándolo en The Brew. |-|Alison= thumb|150px *'Inicio:' How the 'A' Stole Christmas *'Razón:' Reunión en una cita secreta en el Masquerade Ice Ball, Holbrook y Alison compartir un beso, que es atestiguado por Aria. Galería 130412mag-Faris1 300x206.jpg 1317740626pre--1700414897355410435.jpg 2014-03-12 16-49-39.jpg FarisPLL20-embed.jpg GabrielMain.png Hol.jpg Pll-502-29.jpg Pll-502-24.jpg Pll-502-20.jpg Det Hol.jpg|Holbrook Det Holbrook.jpg|Det. Holbrook DH.jpg|Detective Holbrook H.jpg Hanna and Holbrook.jpg Holbrook and Ali.jpg Holbrook.png Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Intereses Amorosos Categoría:Residentes de Rosewood Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes de la Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Quinta Temporada